cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
East Village
Dominating the northern, southern and eastern sides of town is the largest quadrant and suburban dream neighborhood, the East Village. It not only contains over 2,500 hectares of planned suburban estates on quiet chestnut tree lined streets, but it is also home to the Ministry of Agriculture, the Hall of Records, the Ministry of State, the Ministry of Scholastics, the Ministry of Health, and the Cauthorne Museum of Natural History. In the center of the East Village is a year-round fun fair, perfect for family outings. Below are just a few of the many opportunities for home-ownership in the fast-growing city of Blickling. (Prices have not been pro-rated to reflect potential government subsidies). 1518 Canonbury Close N. - This "maison du maitre" is an ideal home for a growing family. This exquisite, 5,000 sq. ft (+/-), new construction, property sits on one half acre and boasts 5 bedrooms and 4.5 bathrooms, with hardwood floors throughout. Seven fireplaces offer ample heating in true old-world style. The ground floor master suite not only has its own en suite bathroom, but also a jacuzzi and dual sided fireplace. The upper floor has a private living room perfect for a child's study space. (£1,75o,ooo) 3617 Holkham Terrace W. - This enchanting English cottage has 3 bedrooms and 2.5 bathrooms. 3,500 sq. ft. offers plenty of space to move around, while large windows allow incredible views of your own private gardens! The half acre lot is extensively manicured and maintained. Four fireplaces offer a variety of different "cozy spaces" for relaxing. Stone floors throughout the ground level and ten foot ceilings throughout the entire house! Convenient to Thornbury Academy. A gardener's Dream! (£75o,ooo) 3443 Hampstead Heath - This 10,000+ sq. ft. mansion offers a wide variety of luxuries for the most distinguished and discriminating buyer. Heated Carrara marble floors throughout create a formidable first impression. Frescoed ceilings and gilt details add breath-taking ambiance to the expansive rooms. The 2 acre estate is complete with formal gardens, professional kitchen, numerous outbuildings, and a six car garage. This is the perfect home for the discerning world traveler! (Price Upon Request) 2661 Shoreline Drive - This 4,000 sq. ft. lake-front home sits of one full acre of beautifully manicured gardens. With 4 bedrooms and 3.5 bathrooms, and a two car garage, this house makes the perfect summer getaway with room for the whole family! Half-timbered ceilings and and mahogany floors on the ground level create a warm, cozy feeling, while expansive windows open onto the best view in Blickling. Priced to sell! (£95o,ooo) 3257 Garden Steet - This Charming Storybook style cottage in the heart of the East Village features an efficient floor plan with all formal/entertaining spaces to the front of the house facing one of Garden St.'s famous lush city squares. There are 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms to the rear of the house which look onto a private terrace. The drawing room is a Jacobean styled gem with its white plaster walls, dramatic stone fireplace, and half-timbered ceiling. Hardwood flooring throughout. Recently updated fixtures and ammenites include a new roof, new wiring, and a chef-designed country kitchen. Priced to sell! (£45o,ooo) 4601 Shoreline Drive - New Listing! "Darlington House" One of a kind, Shingle Style, lakefront mansion, built for Lord Darlington boasts walnut construction throughout. Large boat house and Private gardens look out onto a commanding view of Lake Blickling. 6 bedrooms and 6.5 bathrooms spread throughout an ample 6,500+ sq ft floorplan offers residents maximum privacy. The Walnut-paneled, two story library is perfect for the scholarly enthusiast! Kitchen adjacent Porte-cochere & three car garage. (£2,1oo,ooo) 27-A Wimpole Street - A more charming Victorian home you will never find! Original stained and leaded glass windows throughout. A gracious three leveled floor plan offers over 4,000 heated sq ft. This pristine property also has extensive private gardens to the front and rear of the home. 5 small bedrooms and 3.5 bathrooms on the upper floors. Perfect for a small bed & breakfast! Plumbing needs some updating. Complete original furnishings may be purchased with house at additional price. Recently Reduced! (£89o,ooo) Council Hill District 63 Farringdon Mews - This commanding six story townhouse is located in the heart of the posh Council Hill district. A private garden offers a wonderful outdoor entertaining space, and the height of the structure allows for breath-taking views of the city. With 5,000+ sq. ft., 6 staterooms, 6.5 bathrooms, and two servant's apartments, this property offers everything the sophisticated city-dweller could ever need! 12 marble fireplaces not only offer heat but elegant focal points to this spacious home. An ideal dwelling for the fashionable, discerning buyer. (£2,1oo,ooo) 41 Serpent's Crescent - This monumental townhouse is situated at the corner of Park Ave. South and Essex Blvd. at the epicenter of the Council Hill district. Designed personally by Daniel Burnham, this home boasts five floors of unrestrained luxury. Italian marble floors throughout give quite the first impression! This 6,000+ sq. ft. architectural gem offers 6 bedrooms, 5.5 bathrooms and an additional mother-in-law suite that can also be used to house an au pair. Immediately adjacent to the The Hall of the High Council, this home is ideal for a family with political ambitions and social standards. Price Recently Reduced! (£3,995,ooo) 19 Cambridge Crescent - This stunning Georgian townhouse is built of white limestone construction and has every modern amenity! Located on prestigious Cambridge Circle, the rear of this house sits on the sunny banks of Lake Blickling. this property Professional kitchen, elevator, and 4 fireplaces! 5,000 sq. ft. (+/-) with 4 bedrooms and 4.5 bathrooms. Private rear terrace, garage, and sea gate/boat house. (£2,25o,ooo) 124 Privy Garden Boulevard N. - Old World Georgian Manor/Townhouse on the shores of Lake Blickling with beautiful private, lakefront garden! With over 3,000 heated sq. ft. this gem is far from "quaint." On the upper floors there are 3 bedrooms, 2.5 bathrooms, and a private au pair's flat (complete with washroom). The ground floor features spacious living and dining spaces, as well as a recently remodeled kitchen. Hardwood floors throughout. Must See to fully appreciate! (£1,95o,ooo) 8 Stout Street - New Listing! Elegant, red brick construction French Renaissance style mansion on a quiet street is convenient to the Blickling Yacht Club. Interior courtyard garden offers lush views from any part of the house. 5 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms spread throughout a sprawling three-story, 7,000+ sq ft floor plan. Checkerboard marble floors throughout ground level. Au Pair flat with washroom on upper level. Elevator, Six fireplaces, Private two-car garage. (£3,ooo,ooo) Category:Venezia